


your colors

by izumiko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Pre-Relationship, gay star wars woo, homoerotic lightsaber duels so true, izumi is a sith bc i said so, kya is a jedi, star wars au i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumiko/pseuds/izumiko
Summary: Redburnedand it hurt, but blue was almost soothing. It was a color Izumi hadn’t seen on the Star Destroyer, the red, black and white becoming the only colors she knew.or, Izumi realizes the colors of a lightsaber mean so much more than what meets the eye.
Relationships: Izumi/Kya II (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	your colors

**Author's Note:**

> i have been thinking about this concept for days now so this was born :)
> 
> enjoy mwah

Everything had been going fine, it was fine! Izumi had the perfect prisoner, she was _this_ close to getting answers and her hair hadn’t almost gotten sliced off by the prisoner during an escape attempt. It was great. 

But apparently, for some unknown reason, the galaxy hated Izumi. The prisoner, a Jedi named Kya or something (Izumi didn’t really keep track. It was just a nice name) had once again spit, literally and figuratively, in Izumi’s face. She was going to lose her mind. 

Luckily, the halls near the cells were empty so Izumi stepped out of the cell, fuming with hands curled in tight fists, telling her not to reach for her saber unless she wanted a very angry crew. She slumped down on the floor and restrained herself from ripping her hair out. 

_You know Izumi, I bet you had family too._

Kya’s words popped into her head, forgotten from the seething rage she felt just moments before. Izumi _did_ have family, but what did it matter? They were probably dead anyways. Izumi buried her head into her knees, replaying the words over and over. 

Before she knew it, her cheeks were stained with dark, mascara tinted tear tracks as her shoulders shook wildly. She had no idea why Kya’s words had gotten to her so intensely, the mention of a family, the one they took Kya from on Lah’Mu, the one Izumi was taken from, the one she had such little memory of. 

Izumi was almost jealous of Kya, just knowing she had moments with her family even if she was the one who took her away from them. 

Wiping her tears off of her cheeks, she stood back up and fixed her robes before making her way around the ship. The secluded area just above the hangar became Izumi’s favorite place after so many years on the same Star Destroyer, dark and hidden from the many troopers and other people that walked the halls. 

She looked out over the hangar, watching troopers guard the TIE fighters at a standstill, blasters set perfectly in their hands. The pilots walked at such a steady pace it was practically robotic, their heavy boots never managing to scuff the shiny black floor. Izumi never noticed how empty the Destroyer was, how robotic and _plain_ everything was. 

Izumi never noticed how absolutely _awful_ it was. 

She stood there for a while, thoughts occasionally going back to Kya, her words, her eyes, her- no. Izumi knew she couldn’t. 

She couldn’t love, she couldn’t care, she couldn’t wonder what life was like without the bright red light of a burning hot saber constantly in her eyes. 

And that was ok. It _had_ to be ok, because that was all Izumi had. 

After what felt like an eternity, Izumi snapped out of her head when the door behind her slid open. She spun around, hand reaching for her saber in an instant. 

“Who’s there?” 

“Uh- just got lost i guess. Nothing to worry about, sorry for… disrupting you.”

“Please step into the room,” Izumi rolled her eyes, lighting up her saber. 

“I don’t think that will be necessary.”

“I wasn’t asking.”

A moment passed before they poked their head around the door, the faint sound of a lightsaber lighting up immediately catching Izumi’s attention. The dark shroud of the room was illuminated with Izumi’s red light, and now the blue light from the other saber. Kya.

“You escaped again I see?” Izumi drawled.

“When you’re a Jedi, it’s easy. You guys need better security, stormtroopers are the _worst_ guards.”

“Well if you’re such a Jedi, why don’t you show me?” 

Izumi felt the pre-duel adrenaline rush through her veins, the same adrenaline that kept her sane. Kya stepped forward, the blue light of her saber being the only thing illuminating her features. 

“As you wish,” Kya whispered. 

Izumi rolled her eyes before spinning her saber behind her back and clashing it against Kya’s, the energy crackling before they broke apart. Izumi struck again, managing to back Kya against the wall and press her saber close to Kya’s cheek. Izumi narrowed her eyes and grinned, using her hip to keep Kya pinned. 

“Izumi-,” Kya frowned, eyes widening as she noticed how close Izumi’s saber was to her skin. 

“Shut up.”

Kya grit her teeth and shoved forward, knocking their heads together as well as sending their sabers across the room. Izumi landed on her back, blearily watching Kya scramble to pick up both of the sabers. 

“Give me that,” she groaned, rubbing propping herself up on her elbow. 

“Are you insane? No way.” 

Izumi squeezed her eyes shut and frowned, Kya’s words from earlier popping back into her head. Izumi _wasn’t_ insane, she had a family, she had a _life_ and she wanted more. 

Izumi vaguely noticed Kya’s presence in front of her, lightsaber drawn with her own strapped to Kya’s hip. She opened her eyes and leaned her head back, looking up at the ceiling. 

“I’m not insane,” she growled. 

“Sure,” Kya rolled her eyes. 

Izumi could feel the same seething rage bubbling in her chest again, her hands once again clenching into fists. 

“I’m _not_ insane. I’m not crazy, I'm- just… I don’t know what I am,” she frowned, eyes still trained on the ceiling above. 

“If you don’t know what you are, why aren’t you finding that out?”

Izumi looked at Kya, her saber still drawn but held by her hip. She looked almost… concerned. Izumi felt her eyes well up with tears, looking at the ground before Kya could notice. 

“You could come with me?” Kya whispered. 

Izumi’s eyes widened, fixing her gaze on Kya again.

“I can’t do that.”

“Sure you can, I mean just-.”

“No. I really _can’t_.”

“You could though, you could find out who you are.”

Izumi shook her head wildly, reassuring herself that she couldn’t. She could never. She was trained this way, she couldn’t go back. 

“Izumi, I heard you earlier. I know you’re not like the others.”

“Heard me what? Breakdown because of your _stupid_ little family? Well, too bad, because I don’t have a family and you didn’t hear anything,” she spat back. 

Kya’s eyes softened as she took a step towards Izumi and sat down. 

“Come with me,” Kya whispered, holding her hand out with Izumi’s lightsaber in it. 

Izumi furrowed her brow in confusion, looking at her hand and then back up at Kya. 

Izumi pursed her lips, thinking about whatever family was, whatever _she_ was. Did she want the glaring red light of a Sith constantly staring back at her? Red _burned_ and it hurt, but blue was almost soothing. It was a color Izumi hadn’t seen on the Destroyer, the red, black and white becoming the only colors she knew. 

Blue didn’t take her away from her family, blue didn’t make her this way and blue was reaching her hand out to her when she had done so many awful things with red. 

“Izumi, please. You could join me, join _us_.”

Izumi looked at Kya who was smiling softly at her, still holding her saber. 

“You could be amazing Izumi, come with me.”

So Izumi reached out into blue, taking the last bit of red into her hand.


End file.
